Marauders Year 1
by FastTurtles410
Summary: Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter are starting there first year at Hogwarts. They each have there differences, but they become really close friends. Each chapter will be a different point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic. I will post whenever I can,no schedule yet. Please review with coment, critiques, and concerns.**

 ***I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. CREDIT GOES TO J. K. ROWLING!***

* * *

A small, skinny boy boarded the Hogwarts express, not knowing he would start one of the worst years of his life. He had no friends, nor did he really want any. Remus Lupin never really was a fan of socializing with other kids his age, probably because his parents never let he was heading down the train isle, looking for an empty seat, someone threw a wad of paper at him. He picked it up and shoved it into his pocket knowing it was probably an insult. Eventually he came to a compartment that only had two black haired boys in it.

"Ummm, can I sit here?" Remus politely asked. The boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure. Why not." The one on the left replied.

Remus sat down, put his bag in the slot above him, and started to read his book. After a few moments the boys started talking again. At this point Remus was already engrossed in his booked and was not very happy when the boy on the left Interupted him.

"Hey! I don't think I caught your name. I'm James and this is Sirius."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Remus Lupin."

"Is this your first year here too?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah."

"What house do you think you're going to be sorted into?"

"I'm hoping for Ravenclaw." Remus replied. And with that he started to read again. James and Sirius continued on there conversation, fortunately not asking Remus anymore questions.

Once at Hogwarts, Hagrid led him and all the other first years to the front of the school. This is where professor McGonaggall took them inside and started the sorting process. Remus watched closely the first few times, but slowly became bored. This was until he heard the name Sirius Black called. As he expected, one of the black haired boys bounded up to the hat. The hat only took a moment before announcing loudly "GRYFFINDOR". The boy went and sat down at his table looking rather pleased with himself. Then he looked right at Remus, who was still watching him, and winked. Embarrassed, Remus blushed and quickly looked away.

"Remus Lupin" professor McGonaggall said loudly. Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He slowly made his way to the hat, and sat down at the large stool. Professor McGonaggall set the hat on his head and it immediately slid down over his eyes.

"Hmmmm...difficult...very difficult...studios and wise, but very brave and courageous for coming even though you have a, erm, condition. GRYFFINDOR."

Slightly confused, Remus went and sat down with all the other Gryffindors. He was positive he was making it into Ravenclaw. After a few minutes, James made it into Gryffindor as well. Finally the last person was sorted into Slytherin and an old man with a spectacular beard stood at a podium.

"Hello, and welcome to a brand new year at Hogwarts. Lets give our first years a round of applause." After a few seconds of clapping and a few whistles here and there Dumbledore stood up and quieted the crowd.

"I hope you all have an educational and safe year. Also, the dark forest is forbidden to ALL students. Now enough talk. Lets feast." As he mentioned food, the four long tables filled with food. Remus filled with delight. He had heard rumors of all the great meals, but this was better than he thought. During the meal he thought a lot about Sirius and James. They seemed pretty nice, but he wasn't ready to have friends yet. He decided that he would wait till he was settled in before having long conversations with them.

"Hey Lupin! Can you pass the butter?" Remus looked up and saw James looking expectantly at him.

"Oh yeah, sure." Remus replied while reaching across the table to give James the butter.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! THESE WERE NEW ROBES!" Remus just realized he spilled a red headed girls drink all over the table and her lap.

"OhmygoshIamsosorry!" He said as he grabbed a wad of napkins. The girl fumed and stormed to the bathroom. He kept his head down and didn't eat anything after that.

"First years follow me to the common room please." The head boy said as he stood up from the table.

"Your belongings are all ready in your rooms. Boys are up the stairs on the left, girls the same on the right. Lights out soon. You will want a full nights sleep for your classes tomorrow."

Remus was the one of the few people who immediately went upstairs. Most of the people stayed downstairs and talked about classes. Remus was glad he was the only one in the room, that way no one could see his tell-tale scar. He was almost asleep when the other boys came in. He pretended to be asleep so no one would bother him.

"What do you think of that Remus boy. A little weird don't you think?"

"Hey. Don't judge till you know him better. He might just be nervous. He is oddly quiet though; maybe we should talk to him tomorrow."

"Yeah. Maybe."

Remus was scared now. He didn't want the two boys to talk to him. After many hours of thinking it over, he decided he would answer there questions, but stay away from the family subject. Finally he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is James POV of the first few days of school. I will try to post whenever I can, no schedule yet.**

 **For disclaimer, go to the first chapter :)**

* * *

James thought that Remus was being a bit weird, but realized he might just be nervous. Then again, that's not really something a Gryffindor would do. James got up and woke up Sirius.

"Sirius, it's time to get ready for breakfast." He said, slamming him in the face with a pillow.

"Okay! Jeez i'm getting up." Sirius said defending him from the blows of pillows rushing at his face. James turned around and saw Remus already dressed, and ready that same book, that looks to big for a first year. James still couldn't believe he wasn't in Ravenclaw. He and Sirius went down for breakfast, and a few moments later joined by Remus and the other kid in there dorm, Peter Pettigrew.

"Hullo." Peter said sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey." James and Peter said at the same time, causing them to explode into a fit of giggles. James saw there head of house walking down the isle, with a bunch of parchment in his hands.

"Oh boy! Those must be our schedules." he said excitingly. Looking down at the parchment in his hand, James exclaimed quit loudly, "NO! POTIONS WITH SLYTHERIN! Ugh, why does the world hate me!"

A small, pale boy with greasy black hair, who was sitting a few seats down with a cute red-headed girl turned to look at James.

"Well we don't enjoy it either." He said standing up to face James.

"Sev," The red headed girl sad warily. "Don't start a fight, come on." She said grabbing his robes and pulling him away from James.

"Lucky you have a _girlfriend_ to save you."

"Shove off Potter." She said.

"Oh I see you already know my name, so what's yours?" He asked, ruffling his hair, making it even more messy than it was.

" _If,_ you are smart you can figure it out for yourself. Let's go Sev." She said again, actually leaving this time.

After sitting back down, he asked Sirius what that girls name was. He said he didn't know, so James replied saying he would marry her someday. Sirius chocked on his pumpkin juice, and some spewed out onto the table. This made both of them laugh, which caused Sirius to actually spit up all of his drink onto the table.

"Everything okay boys?" Professor McGonaggall asked cleaning up the jucice with a swish of her wand.

"Oh yes, everything is fine."

"I'll be watching you two." She said sternly. "Mr. Lupin, if you would come with me." She and Remus walked away to her office.

"What do you think that was all about?" Sirius asked.

"Haven't a faintest idea." He replied.

 **OooOooO**

"Oh look. If it isn't Sevvy Wevvy and his girlfriend Evans." James sneered walking into the dungeon for potions.

"HEY! Don't call me that!" The greasy haired boy said.

"Well what is your name?"

"Severus Snape." Lily Evans replied walking over to Severus.

"Snivillus Snape?" James asked trying to hold back a smile.

"What? No, Severus." The boy replied, his cheeks reddening.

"If you say so, Snivillus." Luckily, Professor Slughhorn chose that second to walk in, stopping a fight before it happened. James and Sirius glared at Severus, but sat down a few desks away. They started making a forgetfulness potion; Sirius and James were having trouble. Halfway through the period, Severus and Lily got up with there vials, and turned them in. James looked up in frustration, seeing that Sirius and Himself were not even halfway through, and there potion was a shade to bright.

"Ugh. Stupid greasy haired git." James said to himself and kept working.

"No, You were supposed to wai-" Sirius said, right before James put the crushed popping seeds into the cauldron, Twenty seconds to soon. BOOM! There potion exploded, causing him and Sirius to get covered from head to toe, in a green goop. Thankfully, the potion wasn't strong enough to cause serious harm. "Thanks for that." Sirius said playfully punching James in the arm, but James wasn't paying attention. He was watching Snivillus whisper into his Evans' ear, which made them both turn and look at James and Sirius. They turned back trying to hold back there laughter.

"Oh dear.!" Slughorn said. "Class dismissed."

As all the children filed out of the room Slughorn cleaned up the mess with a flick of his wand. "I want Six inches on what you did wrong at the begining of the next class." He said turning to see two horrified faces staring back at him.

"YOU'RE ASSIGNING US HOMEWORK ON THE FIRST DAY OF CLASS!" Sirius bellowed in frustration.

"Any explosions, melted cauldrons, or a serious injury, then I assign an essay. Just be glad I didn't make it longer." He said, clearly dismissing them from the room.

 **OooOooO**

"Hey guys." The two boys said glumly as they walked into there dorm room.

"What happened?" Remus said quietly, which made Sirius and James jump.

"You talked!" Sirius said. "That's a first."

"Well I don't particularly like talking... You just seemed really upset."

"Hm, Slughorn is making us write an essay because we exploded our potion." James said, his bad mood returning.

"Oh."

After a short silence Peter asked if anyone had anything to eat.

"Peter we just ate an hour ago!" Sirius said.

"I know." He said making it sound obvious that it was time to eat again. The other three boys just shook there heads.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Updated with Peter's POV! I try to post whenever I can so please be patient.**

 **Go to first chapter for disclaimer.**

* * *

Peter woke up. It's been one week since he's been at Hogwarts, and he's been loving every bit of it. Granted he doesn't have any close friends, Many people, except most of the Slytherins are friendly to him. It is a few minutes before Remus usually wakes up, and quite a while before The other two do. He stumbled out of bed to the bathroom and got ready. When he came back, he saw Remus on his bed reading a book to big for his own good.

"Whatcha reading?"

"What? Oh, How To: Potions." Remus replied, showing Peter the front of the book.

"Do you like potions?"

"NO. I'm almost as bad as James, but not quite." Peter saw him give James a pitiful look.

"Yeah I don't really like them either. I feel like it isn't really magic, It's more like cooking. Speaking of cooking, whens breakfast?" Peter was really trying to get Remus in the conversation, but he could tell the other boy didn't want to talk.

"Thirty minutes." He replied not even looking at his watch.

"Thanks." He mumbled, walking over to his bed. He reached for his trunk, and got out a pack of cards. He started randomly shuffling, just to keep him busy, but soon got bored and dealt himself a game of solitaire. He almost won, but got stuck on the last little bit. He was about to deal himself another board, but Sirius' alarm thing went off, causing them both to jump.

"Jeez Sirius! That thing scared the daylight out of me." Peter's heart slowed to it's normal pace. James slowly crawled out of bed after Sirius to go get ready. After a few minutes, he followed Remus down to breakfast. He had a large plateful of eggs and bacon, topped off with a bit of french toast. That's something he really loved about this school. The food.

"Slow down there mate! We'd like some food too." James said looking down at the mound of food on Peter's plate.

"Sod off." He said, blushing a tad. There next class was charms, and it was relatively normal. At one point Remus looked like he was about to throw up, but that look on his face passed. He followed the two black haired boys out of the class and to History of Magic. He was really jealous of the two of them. Every on thought they were so cool. No one ever thought he was cool.

Next class was History of Magic. The most boring class ever. Peter tried to stay awake, but zoned out about five minutes in. Someone coughed really loud, which woke Peter up. He heard Professor Binns saying something about werewolves, so he payed attention to see if the ghost would say anything about how viscous they were. The bell rang, and they were dismissed. He walked faster to catch up with Remus.

"interesting lesson wasn't it?" Peter asked.

"You actually payed attention? I just read under the table."

"I don't know what to think! Remy deliberately ignoring a lesson to read." James threw his hand over his mouth, pretending to look astonished. "Hey Pete, better watch out. The full moon is tomorrow, the werewolves are gonna get ya." He growled and fake scratched Peter.

"Stop." Peter said, not trying to show the terror behind his eyes.

"Where you going Remus? Hey are you okay?" Sirius walked up to Remus, who, to Peter, was looking even more pale thatn usual.

"Y-yeah I-I'm fine." He stuttered." I need to go to the library." Remus stalked off to the library.

"I think Remus is scared of werewolves." Peter said.

"Wow way to be obvious, Peter."

 **OooOooO**

During his free period, Peter decided to write a letter to his mum about his first week at school. He meant to do it sooner, but he's been putting it off because him being a muggle born, his mother wasn't used to owl mail. He wrote his letter and walked up to the owlry. He stopped when he heard two familiar voices coming from inside.

"He's so gullible." One laughed.

"Yeah he also gets scared easily."

"At least he has a soul, unlike Remus who just reads. Ugh what a party pooper."

"Give Remus a few days to open up. I think you scared him pretty bad today."

Peter marched around the corner to yell at James and Sirius for calling him gullible, but when he entered the room, no one was looked around but couldn't find any alternate exits. It was almost like they were invisible. He put it out of his mind, remembering his letter, and looked around for the nicest owl he could find.

 **OooOooO**

Back in his dorm, Peter asked Sirius if they had been to the owlry lately.

"No. Why do you ask?" James said with a unrealistically serious face.

"Never mind." Peter saw James and Sirius exchange looks. Then Sirius couldn't keep his his laughter in and suppressed a chuckle. This made James laugh, and now they were both laughing there butts off. "What's so funny?" Peter asked.

"Nothing!" They both said at the same time, which made them both laugh even harder. Peter gave them sketchy looks, but decided to drop the subject.

"Ugh. I'm gonna be sick." Remus ran to the bathroom. Peter flinched as he heard the unmistakably sound of throw up.

"You okay Remy?" James asked as he walked back in the room clutching his stomach.

"Yeah. I should be fine tomorrow."

"Okay. We'll be quiet now so you can sleep." Sirius said directing a glare at James.

"Goodnight." Peter said to no one in particular. He could already hear Remus snoring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated for a loooong time. I kind of forgot about this story. Whoops! Oh well, enjoy!**

 **For disclaimer go to chapter 1**

* * *

The four boys were back in their dorm after a long day of classes. Remus was looking worse for wear, and Peter was mumbling something about food. Sirius and James were off in a corner plotting revenge on Snivillus for laughing at James.

"Ummmmm, we can hex him." Sirius suggested, knowing quite a fair amount of nasty hexes.

"Nah, what's the fun in that?" James countered.

"True. We can turn his robes Gryffindor colors."

"I think the house elves prevent that." James said, making a note to ask them when he got the chance.

"OH! We can turn his hair a different color!" Sirius exclaimed, thinking of many ways they could pull it off.

"Brilliant! Do you know any spells to achieve that?" James asked.

"No." Sirius admitted. After a moment his eyes widened. "We can ask Remmy. I'm sure he knows something." James nodded and they got up and walked over to Remus' bed. They both noticed that he looked really bad and should probably get some sleep.

"Hey Remmy, are you okay?" Sirius asked warily.

"No. I have to go to the hospital wing." He got up off the bed with pain unmistakably shining in his eyes.

"Come on Peter!" James called. "We have to get Remmy to the hospital wing."

"NO!" Remus shouted, fear on his face. "No, you can't come I have to go alone." Before the boys could protest, Remus had walked out of the common room and into the hall. James and Sirius shared a knowing look, and went to get James' cloak.

 **OooOooO**

"Madame Pompfrey?" Remus called out in the hospital wing.

"Right her darling. Are you ready to go?" Her voice was soothing, even though it could do nothing to calm Remus' nerves. He nodded and followed her out of the infirmary. They walked out into the grounds to the whomping willow. "I do believe one of the professors told you how to get into the shack?" He nodded and picked up a stick to poke the knot on the base of the tree. Once the tree stopped moving, they slipped into the crack at the bottom revealing a long walkway. after a few minutes of walking, they climbed up a set of stairs and entered the shack. "I will be here in the morning to get you. All the necessary spells are in order to keep you and everyone else safe. Do you need anything?"

Remus shook his head and said, "No. Thank you."

She smiled. "Oh no need to thank me. I'm just doing my job. Good luck." She squeezed his shoulder and walked out of the shack back to the castle, hoping the sweet boy would be alright.

 **OooOooO**

"SSSHHH!" James said trying to listen around the corner. Sirius had been rambling something about this not being a good idea. After making sure no one was there, they walked into the infirmary under the cloak. They were surprised to find it empty.

"Where is he?" Sirius asked in concern.

"I- I don't know. I hope he's okay. He was really looking bad." Sirius just nodded in agreement as they walked back to the tower.

Once they got there they told Peter what had happened, and asked him if he knew anything.

"No, but I do hope he's okay. Oh, I heard you talking about needing a spell to turn peoples hair color, and I think I found one when you were gone." He ran over to his bed and pulled out a book. He opened it and flipped through the pages, finally finding the one he needed. He smiled and shoved the book into the two boys' faces. "See it!" They both nodded in excitement, hoping it would work.

"What a shame it only lasts for an hour." James said glumly. The others nodded, trying to figure out how to make the spell last longer.

Sirius' eyes lit up. "What if we cast the spell together? Didn't Flitwick say that would make it last longer?"

James grinned mischievously. "Only one way to find out." Before Peter could ask what they meant, two bursts of light shot out of their wands, turning his hair bright pink.

"Aw come on guys. was that necessary?" He complained, looking at his two friend rolling on the floor clutching their stomachs.

"Yes." They both said at the same time, which only made them laugh harder. Finally, they settled down enough to play a game of exploding snap while they timed how long the color lasted. After three hours, they decided to just go to sleep.

"Goodnight Sirius." James said

"Goodnight James." Came the reply.

"Goodnight Pete."

"Goodnight. Hopefully Remus is back by tomorrow." He got two snores in reply, before drifting off to sleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! Four day weekends are BORING, so I decided to update again. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer in chapter 1**

* * *

Remus got up, bones creaking, muscles aching, pain shooting through his skin. Based on the new wounds on his arms and chest, he guessed the wolf was not happy with the new environment. He slowly stood up, and after a wave of dizziness passed he made his way to the pile of clothes in the corner. He got dressed, and sat down in the torn chair in the corner. The sun had just risen, so Madame Pomfrey should be back soon. Finally, there was a soft knock on the door and Remus let her in. She immediately frowned.

"Oh you poor thing. Let's get you back up to the castle. Breakfast doesn't start for another hour so we shouldn't be seen." She reassured him as they walked down the passage to the willow.

"Thank you." Remus croaked, his throat still a little sore after all the howling.

"You are very welcome."

They made there way back to the infirmary and Remus sat down on the bed closest to the door. Madame Pomfrey cast some spells, got some potions, and a few bottles of salve for Remus. A few minutes later and he was feeling much better. Even though it was a tough night, the school had much better supplies for healing than at home.

"Now rest. I daresay you might be able to attend your evening classes IF you sleep now."

Remus didn't have to be told twice. The instant his head hit the pillow, he was out cold.

 **OooOooO**

"Get up Sirius!" James yelled, trying to shake his friend awake. "We are turning Snivillus' hair pink today!"

"Already?" He mumbled into his pillow, making no attempt to move.

James suddenly got a great idea. "Oh no! Peter is eating all the pancakes!" He cried pointing to the still sleeping figure on the bed to the left.

"NO!" Sirius cried leaping off the bed. After a moment of confusion, he looked at James laughing and Peter's bed.

"Really James. I was dreaming about quidditch. It's a shame us firsties can't play." James nodded in agreement.

"Come on Pete. Breakfast time." James yelled. A few minutes later the three of them made their way to the Great Hall. After eating some food, Peter noticed Remus wasn't at breakfast.

"Hey guys do you think Remus is okay?" James and Sirius frowned.

"I don't know. We should go to the hospital wing before class."

"Yeah, maybe he can help with operation pink."

"Seriously? Out of all the names out there you go for operation pink?" James asked, realizing his mistake too late.

"Oh yes." Sirius said with a large cheesy grin on his face. "I am very Serious."

Peter face palmed and James just smacked him across the face.

 **OooOooO**

Remus woke up to the sound of people whispering outside of the curtains. He froze up when he heard who was there.

"Are you there Remmy?" James whispered, having to be quiet so Madame Pomfrey didn't catch them. "We came to see if you are okay." Remus didn't respond hoping the boys would go away. Of course that didn't happen.

"Your closest Pete, open them up."

 _No no no!_ Remus thought. _They can't see me like this!_

He heard a grunt outside the cloth that separated him from the other boys. "It, wont, work." Peter panted. "It's probably a sticking charm." Remus almost sighed in relief, but caught himself just in time.

"Oh well. We better get going, class starts soon." James said. Remus heard footsteps walking away.

"Too bad he can't see grease head's hair pink."

Remus was to relieved to be sad about missing the first prank of the year. He wondered what his friend's reactions would've been like if they had seen him. They would probably question him about his wounds. Remus really hoped they would heal soon. _I wonder how long it will take them to connect the dots. If I get get 'sick' every full moon, someone is bound to notice. And a stomach bug shouldn't be drastic enough to stay over night. If they did figure it out, would they think I'm a monster?_ Remus sighed. "I am a monster."

 **OooOooO**

James watched in disgust as Snivillus was talking with Lily, HIS Lily, during potions class. _Why did the cutest girl in school friends with_ that _slimy Slytherin._ He turned to Sirius and Peter.

"It's time." They smiled and pulled out there wands. "Three, two, one." Three jets of light hit Severus in the head, effectively turning his hair an annoyingly bright shade of pink.

The three boys burst out laughing, and once the rest of the class realized what had happened, they did too. Lily looked at his hair. Her face turned red and she whipped around to look at the boys.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" She yelled. "CHANGE IT BACK!"James cursed under his breath. That was not the reaction he was hoping for.

"Hey, you should be thanking me. It's not nearly as greasy as it was before." He smirked, trying to get a reaction out of Snape.

"Shut up. His hair is perfectly fine the way it was." She said, making Severus blush.

"Come on Lily. It's no big deal. I'll just get McGonagall to change it back later."

"Fine." She turned back to James and growled, "You will pay for that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Please tell me if you have any suggestions or concerns. Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing!**

* * *

Remus had just woken up when the three other boys came back from class. He had moved back to his dorm when they left, so it would be more comfortable. Some poor Hufflepuff girl had just gotten hexed and large bunny ears were growing rather quickly out of the top of her head. Needless to say, it was rather hard to get sleep when some girl was screaming and running around. He could hear three pairs of footsteps running up the stairs. He swiftly turned over in his bed, pretending to be asleep. Even though he was wide awake, he didn't really want to talk.

"Did you see his face? It was so red!" Sirius exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah but not as bad at Lily's. She was really angry." Peter said, giving a sympathetic look at James.

"Why though? What does that slimy snake have that I don't?" James asked deep in thought. Before anyone could answer, they walked into the dorm and saw Remus 'sleeping' on his bed.

"SSHHHH" Peter hissed. The other boys nodded as they shuffled over to their beds.

"Should we wake him up?" Sirius asked, getting rather bored of just sitting there.

Peter shook his head, at the same time James nodded. Peter sighed as he watched the two boys grab pillows and walk over to Remus' bed. James put three fingers in the air, and counted down. When he got to one, they both made a loud war cry and slammed the pillows down on the boy's face. What they didn't expect was to get hit right back. Remus had spun around and cast a spell to reverse the momentum of the pillows right before they hit him. So now Sirius and James were sitting on the floor with shocked and confused looks on there faces while Peter and Remus were laughing.

"Well that's not fair." Sirius complained. "If you were asleep you wouldn't have been able to cast the spell. Why were you pretending to be asleep anyway?" He asked with mock hurt in his voice.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Because I was tired."

"Are you feeling better?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. A few potions and a lot of rest fixed me right up." The sad truth was that it wasn't a lie.

James finally spoke. "Why do you have more scars on your arms?"

Remus froze up a little, but then told him the lie he told everyone who asked. "I have a skin disease that gets worse when I'm sick or something changes a lot. Kind off like stress related skin scars."

The others noticed his tone that indicated the end of the subject.

"Oh." They said at the same time. Then they all got there books and silently walked to charms.

 **OooOooO**

Severus Snape was not happy. The three stupid Gryffindor gits had turned his hair pink, then insulted him in front of the whole class. He decide to come up with a plan to get them back, but when he asked Lily about it, she had different thoughts on the matter.

"It will just fuel their fire." She said, with a thoughtful tone.

"Yeah, but they made my hair PINK!"

"You know Sev, if you get revenge they will come up with something even worse."

"So? If I don't do anything it will make me look weak."

Lily just rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'boys' under her breath. Severus - determined to get them back - pulled out a piece of parchment and started planning something. He thought he should use a potion, because he could easily brew one without trouble, but then he would have to find away to get them all to drink it at the same time. Then he thought he could just hex them as they were walking down the corridors, but then it would be easy to get him in trouble. Finally after ten minutes of planning, he found out a perfect solution to his problem.

 **OooOooO**

Two days after the full moon, Remus was feeling much better. He was still a little sore, but everything else was back to normal. He had shrugged away all the suspicious glances thrown his way, and he even finished getting caught up on the classes he missed. The only thing wrong was The three other Gryffindor boys. They insisted on following him everywhere, and would rope him into all their conversations. He wasn't mad, just a little uncomfortable. He didn't consider them friends, but they were higher up on the scale then most other people. Little did he know, one Saturday morning would change that.

The four boys were walking down to the Great hall for dinner. James and Sirius were doing there normal scheming. And Remus and Peter were just chatting about classes. They turned the corner and were welcomed by a face full of colored powder. The boys started coughing and eventually wiped it out of there eyes. Sirius turned to look at James and Froze, then burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Jamie!" He exclaimed, pointing at his friend, "You're purple!"

"WHAT?" James yelled looking at his skin. He jumped in surprise when he saw the bright purple color, spreading throughout his body. He looked up at his friends and told them they were purple too. The four boys finally settled down, and decided they should eat, even though they were slightly discolored.

Remus and Peter were trying to hide behind James and Sirius when they entered the Hall. Some one gasped and pointed at them - everyone turned to look at them. After a moment of silence, the whole school burst out laughing at the sight of the four purple first a fairly normal meal (minus the occasional glance at the boys) the Gryffindors made there way back to their dorm room. They tried all they could think of to get it off, but nothing worked. Finally they gave up and decided to try and find out who did it. None of them could pick out who did it, so they sighed and saved it for the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am soooo sorry that it has been a super long time since I updated this, but I finally got around to it. Please forgive me. Enjoy!**

* * *

The four Gryffindor boys were heading down to breakfast, thankfully without purple skin. They had made a list of all the people that they thought would do it, but it ended up being a list of Sirius' relatives and Snape. They decided that they had no chance in finding out who the culprit was, so they hatched a plan to tell everyone that it was a spell gone wrong in their dorm room. In the Great Hall, only a few people asked what happened, but everyone else ignored the boys.

"So Remmy," Sirius started.

"Don't call me that." Remus snapped. He detested nicknames, mostly because his first ever friend called him names after finding out Remus was a werewolf.

Sirius smirked. "If you insist, Loopy." Remus rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored the comment. "What's our first class of the day?"

"Transfig with the puffs." Remus replied, not even glancing at his time table. He was so excited for classes that he had his schedule memorized.

"Yes!" James exclaimed. "I can't wait!" Transfiguration was James' favorite class, and the only one he actually did his own homework. He was naturally good at it and was even better than Remus - something that made the later rather upset. Though he was good at the subject, he still tried to cause trouble as often as possibly. He was waiting for todays lesson for a while, because they would be turning hedgehogs into ashtrays, and James had a prank to pull. He was going to wait till Snape had transfigured his hedgehog, then when he wasn't paying attention, James was going to transfigure it back, and hope it would poke the git somewhere.

"Yes James, we understand that you love transfiguration, but you don't have to be so Remish about it." Sirius scolded.

"Remish? What it that supposed to mean?" Peter asked, being the only one who didn't get the joke.

"It is a word to describe one who has an affinity to studying, and being even the slightest bit happy about a class." Sirius said with a narrative tone.

"Oh shut up. I am just getting an early lead on exams." defended Remus.

James looked appalled. "Remus! It's only the third week of school. Exams aren't till the last week. It's not like you can possibly fail anyway. You are probably smarter than most Ravenclaws."

"Yes, well the only O you are going to get is in Transfiguration. Other than that you're going to get T's."

James mocked hurt. "Well I am offended. We all know I am the best at potions."

The four boys laughed hardily at the thought of James being any good at potions.

"Yeah and I'm Superman." Peter remarked rolling his eyes. Remus snickered, but James and Sirius just looked confused.

"Why are you so super?"

"Superman is a muggle superhero. The only reason I know about it is that my first friend was a muggle and had a bunch of comics on him." Remus responded.

"Oh! What's you friends name? you never mentioned him before." Peter asked in curiosity.

Remus blushed and looked at his _very_ interesting shoes. "Evan Aldridge." Remus whispered. "He, uh, had to move away a little while ago. I haven't seen him in since." Evan Aldridge was Remus' first, and last friend before Hogwarts. They had met at the park that Remus' mother took him to, and they clicked instantly. There was rarely a time when you would see the boys apart. Evan's parents adored Remus, and Remus' parents considered Evan another son. The two boys were practically brothers. But one conversation changed everything.

 _They were sitting on the swings one day after the full moon. They had just finished discussing the football championships and how disappointing they were in England. Evan had noticed that Remus looked tired again, and had more scars. Just like every other month. He usually never asked, but he decided to bring it up today._

 _"Hey Remmy. Why couldn't you sleep over yesterday?"_

 _Remus tensed up. He didn't want to talk about it, but he knew he would have to say something. "I wasn't feeling that great." He hated lying to his friend, but he couldn't bring himself to say the truth._

 _"Then how come you have new scars?" Remus gave the carefully constructed answer of stress related skin problems._

 _Evan raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Stress every month like clockwork? Come on Remus. You can tell me."_

 _Remus sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. Even though Evan knew he was a wizard, (That secret came out a while ago) he didn't know he had Lycanthrope. He debated for a second if he should tell Evan. There was a chance that he wouldn't judge him, but what if he did. What if his first friend ever would call him a monster, just because he knew one more fact about Remus. But no. Evan was his friend. His best friend. He would never betray him like that. He opened his eyes confidently and looked Evan in the eyes. Drawing in a deep breath, he told Evan his secret._

 _"I-I am a w-werewolf."_

 _To Remus' horror, Evan laughed. "Sure you are. Sweet little Remmy is a big bad scary monster? Very funny. Now tell the truth."_

 _"That is the truth. I am a werewolf. I spend six hours every month ripping myself to shreds in the basement. All these scars are because of me. All that howling you hear from the wolves in the forest? It's me." Remus looked up and saw Evan's horrified face. The boy slowly got off the swing and crept away from Remus. Tears welled in Remus' eyes. "Evan no! I can't help it! It's only one day a month. I didn't choose this." Remus started to get off the swing to follow Evan, but the boy jumped back._

 _"Get away you monster. Stay away from me." With that last Remark, Evan ran home, leaving a devastated boy on the swings._

 _Remus should have known it would end that way. Who wants to be friends with a monster. He should've lied. He should've kept his secret. Now he had no one._

 _In that moment, Remus swore he would never tell anyone ever again. He wouldn't let anyone see the monster he truly was. He would keep lying, no matter what people thought. He wouldn't let anyone close. He would never live a happy life. He was just Remus the monster. Nothing more. Just a cursed monster._

"Remus?" Peter asked. "Are you okay?"

Remus looked up and saw worry in the three other boy's eyes. His heart throbbed at the thought of his new friends finding out what he truly was. He decided he couldn't let them figure it out. "Yes. I'm fine. I will see you in class." He got up and walked away, leaving three confused Gryffindors behind.


End file.
